Aqua
by Flia xx
Summary: Aqua the Vaporeon is violently snatched away from her life and is kept in an illegal Pokemon black market facility. Tyrone the Leafeon desperately tries the save the love of his life but will it all change when Surge the Jolteon comes into the picture? Absolutely awful at summaries but it's basically a Vaporeon/Jolteon pairing with many other pairings included! :) First fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Just a quick note before the first chapter. This is my first fanfic so if you do review please leave me with any suggestions or constructive criticism that may help me :) Also I accept all reviews, even flames. Oh and don't be shy to PM me with any ideas, OC characters or anything of that nature :) (Oh btw, I'm Australian so my spelling is a bit different in case you get confused)**_

_**I don't own Pokemon, I only own the characters that are mentioned :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 -Aqua**

The Forest of Avalar a blur of all shades green and blue, a sight for all to see. The tops of the trees overlapping each other in a dark void of green occasionally being broken by a flowing aqua coloured river, snaking its way through the green. Below the trees grew wild grass as thick as could possibly grow, filled with wild Pokemon frolicking throughout. To the east lay an oval shape field, growing with various species of flowers and ferns. Herds of Rapidash and Sawsbuck flourished and were always bounding throughout the field, occasionally competing for the lusher parts of the grass. Through the thicker parts of the dense forest many species of Pokemon thrived, Ambipoms and Aipoms ruled the tree tops competing with bird Pokemon like Swellow and Honchkrow who called the tree tops their own, Linoones and Furrets were continually at war with Quilavas and Electrikes for the territories of the western parts of the forest where the thick berry bushes provided the most food. The Forest of Avalar is a sanctuary for all Pokemon great and small however the sheer beauty of the forest was that it housed some of the more rarer Pokemon species. Many trainers seeked out rare Pokemon, such as Eevee, Cyndaquil, Snivy, Liepard and Zorua for example, to train and win battles. However, we aren't here for the scenery or the facts for down by the southern part of the forest sitting in front of the never ending river sat a young female Vaporeon, she sat by the waters edge staring into the cool flowing river. She tilted her head at the reflection staring back at her and sighed.

"Aqua!"

Aqua the Vaporeon turned and found a male Leafeon bounding towards here.

"Oh hi Tyrone" She smiled

Tyrone the Leafeon sat himself beside her and smiled "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing really" Aqua sighed "Just staring into the river what about you?"

Tyrone blushed "Oh, nothing. Hey, do you want to chase some Rattata again?"

"Nah, I've already done that." Aqua rejected.

Tyrone felt his ears drop "Oh okay, what about we, go to the western wood and try and snatch some berries?" He asked with his pulse racing throughout himself.

Aqua shuddered "Not after the last time, I'll never get over that."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Tyrone asked looking into the water.

Aqua shrugged "I'm rather happy just staring into the water"

Tyrone sighed "Okay then, I'm cool with that."

Aqua chuckled to herself as she turned back to the waters edge, Tyrone stared into the water with his heart ramming against his rib cage.

_How can she be so oblivious _he thought _I mean, I've tried sent hints left right and centre_

__"Something on your mind?" Aqua asked, interrupting his thoughts

Tyrone sighed "Nah, just thinking of things I need to do that's all" he shrugged

Aqua raised her eye brow "You know, you don't _have_ to sit here with me if you have things to do" she said looking at him.

Tyrone couldn't help but admire her, he stared into her pale baby blue eyes and traced along her elegant frame, her scales sparkled in the sunlight and the pale yellow fin just glowed. Tyrone wanted to confess evrything to her, how he had _adored_ her since they first met. But, he kept his mouth shut as he spoke.

"I'm fine, I just thought you might need some company" he smiled.

Aqua turned back to the water "Well I've had quite enough of this."

Tyrone tilted his head as Aqua dove into the water, instantly disappearing under the surface. Tyrone stood up and looked at the waters edge, running up and down trying to look for a sign of Aqua

"Aqua, where'd you go?!"

Aqua felt instantly at home in the water, being a water type she felt natural being under the surface of the blue liquid. She opened her eyes and took in the sights of the underwater playground. Schools of Magikarp and Feebas swam by as the followed in hot pursuit of large schools of Luvdiscs. She looked to her left and found two serpent Pokemon in a loving embrace, she smiled as she swam up the stream desperate to get away from Tyrone. As fond as she was of Tyrone she always disliked the fact that his hints were so obvious. Unfortunately for Tyrone Aqua did not share his feelings and only wanted to remain friends. Tyrone however, never seemed to understand this. Aqua swam up the river and surfaced a few metres away from Tyrones bank.

"Sorry Tyrone" she chuckled as she jumped out of the water and shook herself dry. She began to trot over into the dense forest when she felt a human hand grab her by the base of her tail fluke and hoist her in the air.

"Where dya' think _you're_ going missy." A deep manly voice snarled as he hoisted Aqua in the air.

"Put me down!" Aqua screamed as she thrashed about, desperate to be free of his grasp.

The man hoisted her into the air and violently threw her into a sack, Aqua continually thrashed about inside until she felt herself being thrown into some form of vehicle. She continually screamed out until she felt her throat begin to crack and she then felt something hit her on the back of the head, sending her unconscious.

* * *

**Hi again, I know the first chappie is a bit short but it's more of a introduction to Aqua and Tyrone. I am aware that some of the words may be spelt differently but I'm Australian and I have a different way of spelling things so sorry if it bugs you!**

**Also, if you have any ideas for OC Pokemon I would love it if you PMed me about it or left it in a review, all rights to that character will belong to you and I will mention it as well.**

**Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review! :)**

**Flia xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay just a quick A/N before I begin chapter 2. I made a teeny little mistake in the.. uh, publishing? I don't know that thing you click on to get to the story. Yeah you know what I'm talking about haha. It's a Jolteon/Vaporeon fic no Leafeon/Vaporeon you'll see what happens to him ;)_**

**_Oh and thank you Lilitraum for your kind words :)_**

**_And enough chatter on with the story :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Captured**

"C'Mon Aqua! This isn't funny!"

Tyrone was running up and down the river bank desperately searching for the newly missing Vaporeon, he knew full well this must have been some sort of prank again but you can never be too careful.

"Aqua! C'Mon no fair!" He called out to the river.

"PUT ME DOWN! HOW DARE YOU!"

Tyrone whipped his head around and saw a gut wrenching sight he thought he would _never_ see. A burly muscular looking man was dangling Aqua by the base of her tail fluke and taunting her with a beige coloured bag.

"H-Hey! Le-eave her a-a-allone!" He called out, fear strangling his vocal chords. "Vine whip!"

Tyrone sent a long vine that cracked on the mans back, the man stumbled as he yelped in pain.

"Venemoth! Aerial Ace!" He called out rubbing his back.

Before Tyrone could react a huge Venemoth had appeared, he suddenly felt a searing pain run through his torso as if it were being ripped apart. He collapsed in pain with his vision giving out and his ears filled with Aqua's desperate cries for help.

"I'll find you Aqua" he whispered before going unconscious.

~AQ~AQ~AQ~AQ~AQ~AQ~AQ~AQ

"Ah, my head.."

Aqua groggily awoke in a strange environment, she stared out past the metal bars into a large room. She stared up at the titanium walls with only a small window on each side. She sighed _Wonderful!_ she thought "Am I really in a cage!" She yelled at herself.

"We all are."

Aqua let out a short gasp and turned to find she wasn't along. Two Pokemon stared at her with sorrow filled eyes, she recognized the one who spoke was a Ninetales, the other she had no clue.

"The name's Ember" The Ninetales smiled extending a paw "And this here is Skye, before you go asking questions she doesn't talk much." Ember stated motioning towards the other Pokemon with one of her tails.

"Aqua." Aqua stated shaking Embers paw "If you don't mind me asking, what is she?" Aqua asked motioning towards Skye.

Ember chuckled "Skye here is a Altaria. A _shiny_ Altaria."

Aqua gasped "I only thought shiny's were a myth!"

Skye chuckled as Ember continued. "Yeah I thought that too" she said "until I met Skye here."

Aqua took a minute to examine Ember and Skye, the first thing she noticed about Ember was a scar that ran down the back of her ear to her left paw, she tilted her head to get a closer look but found the same results, it was faint yet it was clear as day. Aqua then turned her gaze to Skye, where there was meant to be blue on an Altaria was a brilliant gold that glistened in the small pool of moonlight that was pouring in from the small window to her left, Skye smiled sweetly at Aqua making her features even more mesmerizing.

"Hey Ember, if you don't mind me asking. How did you get a scar that big?" Aqua nervously asked taking a step forward.

Ember looked from Aqua to her scar several times before sighing "The basic version is that those _bastards_ of poachers attempted to take my sister away from me. My sister Garnet was a rare shiny Vulpix and I stood in the way of them taking her. Next thing I knew Garnet had escaped with my brother Lucky and I landed this baby" she motioned towards her scar "then they took me instead of her. But, that was five years ago. I just hope Lucky and Garnet got as FAR away from there as possible."

Aqua felt her heart drop as she stepped closer to Ember and put her paw on Embers shoulder "I'm so sorry I asked."

Ember sighed "It's alright, you didn't know"

Skye smiled and began to hum a simple little tune that made her smile grow bigger, however the side effect to this tune was that it seemed to upset Ember.

"I swear to Arceus" she began, facing Skye "you hum that tune one more time I'll rip you to shreds!" she growled.

Sky chuckled as she continued to hum the tune which angered Ember more. Aqua felt herself chuckle as she stared into the doorway, the door was also titanium and seemed as if it were sealed shut. She dropped her gaze and locked eyes with Skye.

"So Skye, what about you? How did you get here?" She asked.

Skye stopped humming and a tear escaped from her left eye and splashed onto the floor. Ember sighed "She's been in here for a year, she doesn't like to recall her past and hums to take her mind off of it." She stated "However, she likes to hum the same song!

Skye chuckled as she continued to hum the song, much to Embers protests. Aqua couldn't help but let a giggle escape her lips as Ember growled in frustration. All of a sudden the huge Titanium door burst open and two figures stood in the doorway. A young man and woman walked in with three Pokemon hot on their heels. Aqua looked at the man and instantly decided he was the one who captured her, she stared at him and examined him. His muscular figure showed he was strong but his bald egghead didn't do him any justice in the looks department and all his facial features could do was form into a creepy sadistic smile. Walking beside him was the complete opposite, a beautiful slender girl with raven dark hair that glided from left to right whenever she walked, she was slightly taller than the man and was always looking down on him. Aqua studied her facial features, the woman only had a splash of pink lip gloss that sometimes showed her teeth that glowed of a pearly white, Aqua then locked eyes with her deep emerald green eyes that would enchant any opposing male that challenged her. In her left hand was a squirming Kirlia who was desperately trying to escape Emily's grasp, which she only tightened.

"That's Dan and Emily the poachers." Ember whispered in Aquas ear "And walking behind them are our cell guards Shadow the Mightyena, Lexi the Espeon and Surge the Jolteon."

Aqua stared at the three Pokemon with interest. Shadow the Mightyena was larger than any other Mightyena she'd ever seen, the muscles throughout his body reminded her a lot of Dan, Shadows smile also reminded Aqua of that sadistic smile that Dan shows. He gaze then shifted over to the Espeon, Lexi. Her form was slender and agile, the gem on the top of her head continually glowed to darker shades of dark ruby every time she purred and rubbed up against the Jolteon, Aqua decided she looked like the Pokemon form of Emily. Aqua then locked eyes with the passing Jolteon Surge, the two eon Pokemon studied each other as they refused to break eye contact, they continued to stare until Surge bumped into a chair leg earning a giggle from Aqua. He blushed a little as he sat himself next to Shadow, trying not to look back at Aqua. Aqua couldn't help herself but admire him from a distance. His fur was buzzing with electricity every few minutes and the fur that sat on the crown of his head was roughly pushed forward giving him a rugged teenage look.

Aqua, Ember and Skye all watched as the squealing Kirlia was violently thrown into a cage on the other side of the room. Dan and Emily laughed as they left the cell, followed closely by Lexi, Shadow and Surge, Surge sneaked one more look at Aqua before leaving the room with the others.

"You okay?!" Ember called out to the Kirlia.

The Kirlia merely nodded before pulling her legs into her chest sobbing quietly. Skye then hung her head low and sadly hummed her song.

"Welcome to hell." Ember stated to Aqua as she curled up in her tails.

* * *

_**Ah drama! Sorry I love doing cliffhangers :P Anyway, you know the drill. Please review if you haven't and by all means give me a PM if you have any questions or ideas for OC Pokemon to add to the cell rooms. Only taking submissions until the 6th chapter so hurry with them! :) **_

_**Flia**_** xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wow, I sure do update quick. I guess maybe I have nothing better to do so I like to update the story :') Well, what are you still doing up here for? The story's down there. I don't own Pokemon by the way. I have no idea who does though._**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Join Us****  
**

Tyrone groggily stood up, his eyes snapped shut. He stretched his cat like body groaning as his joints were getting back into place. He slowly opened his eyes to find that the night sky had dominated the world above.

"How long was I unconscious for?" He asked himself as he sat himself down.

"Aw, I'd say about three days." A voice behind him answered.

Jumping in surprise he turned and found two pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Don't be alarmed, we're not here to harm you." The voice spoke out again.

"Why harm? I thought we agreed on 'hurt'!"

"Oh _brilliant_ now you've done it!"

"What?"

Tyrone watched as two figures emerged from the shadows into the moonlight, he studied the figures with great curiosity.

"Why is a Staraptor and an Arcanine following me?" He chuckled to himself.

The Arcanine snorted, his muscular chest moving in perfect sync with his breaths. "You're lucky we saved your _life_" he growled._  
_

"Ignore him." The Staraptor interrupted. Tyrone immediately picked up that this was the pokemon who spoke earlier with the calming voice.

"I'm Star and this here is Blaze." Star introduced with a smile on his face.

Tyrone smirked as he sat down "I'm Tyrone, the Leafeon." Tyrone blutnly stated as he sat down.

Blaze snorted as he lay down and created a small fire in the middle of the trio.

"Nice to meet you Tyrone." Star smiled "Again, do ignore Blaze. He never was one for making new friends."

"It's not that at _all__." _Blaze interrupted "I just don't see why he has to come with us."

Star whacked Blaze on the back of the head "Did you _really_ need to say that now?!" He said through his gritted beak.

Tyrone felt his eyelids retreat to his forehead "I'm sorry but what?" he asked with fear lacing his voice.

Blaze smirked as he sat up facing Tyrone "We saw what happened back there, you getting knocked out almost instantly by a Venemoth-"

"_To _be _fair_" Star interrupted folding his wings in the side of his body "he didn't see it coming AND that Venemoth was _huge_ even I was scared of it."

'He still should've expected the man to do something like that." Blaze snapped at Star.

"Guys, cut to the chase please." Tyrone groaned as he lay himself down.

Star sighed "We saw everything. From you playing with your Vaporeon friend to her being taken away. I _personally_ thought you were brave to chase after the man but, it clearly didn't work."

Blaze's smirk faded as he spoke up "You see, Star and myself have been following these poachers for _years_ but we haven't been able to get anyone else to help us. They've all been too scared to go after them."

"You see, they took something from us. The same as you." Star continued, not breaking eye contact with Tyrone. "That's why I thought you should join and help us!"

Tyrone had heard enough and he stood up "Look, I don't know who you are or what you want from me-"

"I _told _you this wouldn't work." Blaze snapped standing up "The kid hasn't got it!"

Star sighed as Tyrone spoke up facing Blaze in the eyes "My friend was just taken away and I need to go and find her." He boldly exclaimed at Blaze.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Blaze snorted "You know _nothing _about poachers, you almost got yourself _killed_ by a Venemoth going after them _and _if we didn't turn up you probably would've ended up dead!"

"Guys _please_" Star interrupted "Blaze is right Tyrone, you don't have a shot if you go it alone."

"I told you we shouldn't ha-"

"Enough!" Tyrone shrieked.

Blaze and Star looked at Tyrone, anger and frustration flashing through his eyes.

"I _never said_ anything about joining you" he said quietly "All I know is that my friend Aqua is in danger and I _need_ to find her, I understand why you're doing this but-"

"But nothing." Blaze finished for him. "You know _nothing_. If I were you I'd sit down and pay attention."

Tyrone and Blaze sat down on opposite ends of the small glowing fire as Blaze spoke up. He stared into the glowing fire and sighed.

"About five years ago I was a happily mated Pokemon with three eggs on the way." Blaze began "Star here was the same, except for the egg part. My mate Windswept and I were excited of becoming parents to three beautiful Growlithes. However, it was too good to be true." Blaze bit back tears as he continued. "On a summers morning I had woken up earlier than Windswept and decided to take a walk around the edge of the lake in Bamboo Plains, my home. When I got back all hell had broken loose, Windswept was desperately trying to protect the eggs in our den when the poachers had raided Bamboo Plains on the hunt for shiny Pokemon. I tried to fend off the poachers while Windswept escaped with the eggs but, she got cornered by a Luxray, an unusually large Mightyena and a Venusaur. She was never one for fights and she cowered away, I tried to get to her but was blocked by an agile Espeon who was an _extremely_ good fighter. I lost them. My growing family, I lost them to those poachers and I've been hunting them down ever since."

Star put a wing round Blaze as Tyrone dropped his head in shame, here he was complaining about his life when _everything_ was taken from Blaze.

"I myself have also experienced a kind of heartbreak." Star spoke up as he sat himself down with his wings folded tightly to his sides "Blaze and I joined forces a few weeks after that incident on which I lost my sister and my kid. My mate died before Soar my son was born. Soar was a shiny Starly and I treasured him with every day we had. My sister Lotus and I raised him and he was captured by the poachers while Lotus was badly injured to the point where I couldn't do anything to save her. Those poachers have taken _everything_ from us and we are not going to rest until we find the facility they've been kept in for all this time."

"As heartbreaking those stories are, I still don't understand what I have to do with all this." Tyrone weakly asked. "My loss isn't as great or heartbreaking as yours."

Star nodded "I understand where you're coming from, but it's because you have also lost that I think you should join us." Blaze grunted as Star continued "Because you want to find them, we want to find them we can help each other Tyrone!"

Tyrone lay back down and considered the options he was given. If he went it alone after these poachers with nothing he was sure he'd get killed in the first five minutes, however if he teamed up with a large Arcanine and a very persuasive Staraptor who knew more about these poachers he had a real shot at finding Aqua and any other Pokemon that had felt the poachers wrath.

"You're wasting your breath Star." Blaze commented rolling over and closing his eyes.

"No, you guys are right." Tyrone spoke up. "I'd definitely die if I went alone, if it's okay with you Blaze I'd like to join you."

Star beamed a huge bird like smile and engulfed Tyrone into a Ursaring hug. "I _knew_ you'd cave in!"

Blaze groaned "_Great_, another dimwit I have to look out for..."

* * *

_**Ha ha! New characters for each side of the story. I apologize if the back stories to Blaze and Star are a little bit confusing and detailed but I'd rather have it out now then wait for like a ka billion chapters until you find out the back story (I really hate it when writers do that it bugs the hell out of me) but now you know. I'm also sue you've figured out the other pairings that are in this story haha but yes. Also OC characters must be submitted in before chapter 6, for after chapter 6 is written there will be no more OC character submissions (mean I know but aye, I'm a cow.)**_

**_Anyway, please leave a review with any thoughts, constructive criticism or flames even :) _**

**_Flia xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yeah I don't have anything to say, only to read and review :) Also there is swearing in this chapter so yeah, don't look up to me for writing purposes haha. **_

_**Oh by the way, I don't own Pokemon. For if I did I would be dead rich and stuff like that :D **_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - First Meeting**

"Looks like Surge is on graveyard watch tonight." Ember yawned as she curled herself up, engulfing herself into her tails.

Skye nodded as she ruffled up her "feathers" and hid herself from the world. Aqua however was nervously excited. This would be the first opportunity she would get to speak to the mysterious Jolteon. She'd been kept prisoner in this facility for over a week and Shadow & Lexi had been the guards in that time. During their watches Aqua developed a mental profile on them.

Shadow the Mightyena was indeed the dumbest Pokemon she'd met. Physically he was very attractive but he had the mental mind of a four year old. She noticed he gets worked up very easily, for Ember enjoys stirring him up by either disagreeing with his jokes or taunting him. He basically thinks he is a Mr Mime in comedy, when his jokes are more foul than his breath. Aqua knew better then to cross swords with this Pokemon, something Ember needed to learn.

Lexi the Espeon however was _completely_ different. Aqua noticed her intelligence was much higher then normal Eon Pokemon she'd met, she'd also noticed that vanity was the main trait of this Espeon. On her night watches all she did was talk about herself as if she was alone, it really got to Aqua sometimes. Aqua never considered herself attractive in any way hearing a very prissy Espeon talk about herself as if she was Mews gift really bugged her. Unfortunately Lexi was also a Pokemon who didn't take well to criticisms. Her attitude towards Aqua, Ember and Skye was _extremely_ hostile, especially towards Ember, for she feared that she would be outdone in looks. Aqua noticed that a love triangle had formed, Ember had filled her in on the Poketriangle consisting of Shadow being _deeply_ in love with Lexi while Lexi had the hots for Surge (Which he wouldn't dream of returning). While Lexi spent _hours_ trying to "seduce" Surge, she was completely oblivious to Shadows attempts of wooing. While Aqua had a chat with Shadow about what to do it _clearly_ didn't work.

Aqua waited patiently while staring at the door until she heard voices on the other side.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to stay up with you?" She heard Lexis voice.

"Uh, yeah I'm definitely sure." She heard Surges reply, his voice laced with fear.

"Well okay then, if you're sure. I'll come by in the morning after Emily's brushed my fur."

As she heard Lexi's footsteps fade away Surge breathed a sigh of relief, the door then slowly opened and Surge trotted in. Aqua studied him once again as he made his way to the center of the room. His front fringe seemed a lot messier then she remembered and his eyes seemed a deeper chocolate brown that mesmerized her. Surge continued his way to the middle of the room and sat himself down, facing away from Aqua.

"I feel sorry for you sometimes." Aqua piped up, moving closer to the bars of her large cage.

Surge chuckled as he spoke to the opposite side of the room "Lexi has a little issue with the word 'subtly'"

"Yes I can see." Aqua chuckled.

Surge bit his lower lip as he turned and faced the Vaporeon "So, you can't sleep?"

Aqua shrugged "Well usually I do a midnight swim in my local river but, well need I say more?"

Aqua chuckled at her joke as Surge looked her up and down. She was _beautiful_ in his description, her pale baby blue eyes contrasted spectacularly with her bright blue scales that sparkled in the waterfall of moonlight pouring its way through the window above her. He shook his head, forcing his thoughts to go blank, he couldn't risk another death.

"Did I say something?" Aqua asked, her smile dropping to a frown.

"Oh no not at all" Surge replied taking a step forward "I'm just not used to captured Pokemon starting up a conversation with me during a grave watch, they're usually asleep that's all."

Aqua nodded as she spoke up "Do, do you know what will happen to me?" She asked.

Surge took a few steps forward "I-I can't say for certain but yes. I do know what might happen."

"What happens to Pokemon here?" Aqua asked coming closer to the metal bars.

Surge stiffened up as he took a step back "This place is, is a facility to sell off Pokemon for cash. Dan and Emily the poachers go and raid peaceful sanctuaries in hunt for either shiny Pokemon or rare Pokemon. They then lock them up in cells like this and 'auction you off'" Surge took a deep breath as he continued "If you don't get bought in a year then you get.. Get executed basically."

Aqua gasped in shock as she too took a step back "What about Ember and Skye though? They've been here for _years_!"

"They let off exceptions to those that are truly rare or that they have a grudge against." He explained "In Embers case, they have a _huge_ grudge against her and well Skye's a shiny so she is still here."

Aqua blinked a few times as she let the words sink in, she felt her eyes threatening tears, she held them in best as she could but in the end it was too much for her to bear. Surge noticed this and took a few steps towards her.

"Hey, you don't need to cr-"

"Excuse me."

Surge and Aqua both turned towards the door to find Shadow standing in the hallway looking towards Surge with a look of worry.

"Surge what are you doing?!" He blurted out while looking left and right to check if anyone was coming.

"Shadow relax, nothing was going on." Surge replied rolling his eyes.

Shadow shook his head "Surge, we really don't need another incident like last time!"

Surge felt his facial features drop, forming a frown he turned away from Aqua and headed back towards the center of the room. Aqua followed him with her tear stained face and looked at him quizzically.

"It's alright Shadow, nothing was happening." Surge bluntly stated.

Shadow nodded as he then closed the door and continued on his way. Aqua saw Ember and Skye begin to stir and she could feel the question begin to form inside her mouth, her mind screaming for her not to ask.

"Surge, what happened.. Last time?" She asked, with Ember taking her place next to her.

Surge sighed as he spoke "A time that I wish I couldn't remember so vividly."

* * *

_**Ooooh cliff hanger! I use Surge's back story as a whole chapter sorry! Also I can tell you will begin to question Shadow and Surges relationship a little well all will be revealed next chapter :) Please review and give me some feedback on the story :)**_

_**Flia xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, I lied. There was no swearing in the last chapter BUT there will be in this one :3 Ehehe I'm pretty evil.**_

_**By the way, I don't own Pokemon but all my OC's I own :3**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - What Happened Last Time?**

_Surge smiled wide as he trotted down the metal walls to cell room '091'. He felt unusually happy this evening as his eyes fluttered to each number above the metal doors, each one getting closer and closer to the chosen number._

_"88, 89, 90..." Surge muttered not skipping a beat._

_He then stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the bolted metal door with the number '091' inscribed above it. He took a deep breath anxiously waiting to enter._

_"Here goes nothing." Surge muttered under his breath as he began unbolting the door and stepped inside._

_When Surge stepped inside the cell his eyes were met with huge silver screens surrounding behind a sleeping Flareon. He breathed a sigh of relief and bounded towards her, he knocked on the metal bars and tried to shove her awake._

_"Flame!" He sternly whispered constantly looking towards the opened door._

_The little Pokemon raised her sleepy head and weakly smiled at him "Surge, what are you doing here? It's not your turn for the graveyard?" She yawned turning over._

_"I'm busting you out Flame!" He hastily whispered, still checking the door "I have Shadow waiting at the entrance to get you out!"_

_"What do you mean?" Flame asked sitting up and facing Surge._

_"I mean, I don't like what they are doing to you here!" He spat becoming impatient "They're torturing you everyday to get information on our parents and to get back at me for not saying anything!"_

_Flame rolled her eyes as she stood up "Surge we've been through this, Mum knew exactly what she was doing when she put herself in my place. You however chose to join them to save your sorry ass. I'm at least brave enough to tough it out until dad arrives like he promised." She sternly pointed out._

_Surge sighed "I didn't join to save myself you lunatic! I joined to save your ass! In the end it was a dumb mistake to make because I didn't follow their orders to fucking **kill** you!" He spat anger running through his veins._

_"Surge?! What are you doing here?!"_

_Surge and Flame turned and faced the doorway, Shadow was standing in the doorway a look of fear plastered on his facial features. "You guys need to get out **now** I can't keep the gate open for this long!"_

_"I'm not going **anywhere**!" Flame stated glaring at Shadow.  
_

_"Flame, I don't want you to die you fucking lunatic!" Surge yelled at her._

_"Oh Surge!"_

_Flame, Surge and Shadow all became wide eyed with fear. Shadow turned towards his left to find Lexi trotting up and down the hallway. She spotted Shadow and quizzically tilted her head at him. She sped up the hallway and ran into the open doorway, she then dropped her facial features and sighed._

_"Surge! Saying your last goodbye?" Lexi asked as she turned to Flame "I was just coming to get you, both bosses want to see you."_

_Flame glared at Lexi "I would rather **die** then go and see them."_

_Lexi chuckled "How ironic."_

_Surge felt his eyes grow wide with fear as he instinctively lunged for Lexi, he then felt a Shadow Ball hit him in his side and he plunged into one of the giant silver screens, knocking him unconscious._

* * *

_When Surge awoke the room was completely dark and empty, all that remained were the silver screens and the cell that once held Flame. He groggily propped himself up and realized his sister was nowhere to be seen, he began to panic and desperately started to call her name._

_"Here's the deal." A high pitched female voice spoke._

_Surge felt horrified as he saw two humans and two Pokemon step out of the shadows. He recognized them as Dan & Emily and Shadow and Lexi._

_"You will **always** under our authority and power." Emily spoke, Surge noted that she was the one who spoke before._

_"You have now been punished for meddling in an area you should **not** have been." Dan then spat, his low voice only enhancing his creepy facial features._

_Surge gulped hard as he faced Emily "Where's Flame?"_

_Shadow hung his head low as Emily smirked with Dan "Hopefully, with your mother."_

_Surge felt his heart drop as he sunk to the ground, his heartbeat thundering in his ears as he saw Dan & Emily leave the room laughing hysterically with Lexi trotting behind them. Shadow slumped towards Surge and placed a paw on his shoulder._

_"I'm sorry Surge" he mumbled "I tried everything I could."_

_As Shadow left the room Surge laid his head between his front paws and let the tears flow freely from his eyes, as his tears dampened his paws he whispered softly into his tear damp paws_

_"I'm sorry Flame."_

* * *

"And the rest, is history." Surge whispered as he sat back up.

Aqua wiped a stray tear from her eye as Ember reached out to Surge. "I'm sorry Surge." She cried wrapping a tail around his paw.

Skye hummed a much sadder version of her tune as she hung her head low. Aqua looked straight into Surge's eyes as Surge continued.

"Shadow and I tried _everything_ to get her out. But she's as stubborn as a Stantler!" He yelled "They only killed to _fucking _get back at me! She was still just a baby and they killed her." Surge wiped his eyes, wiping the stray tears away from his nose. "I wanted to rip their throats out when I heard what they did but nothing will bring her back. And she was wrong, dad never came back he's too much of a Doduo to come and rescue me. I don't want to do this, I _never_ wanted to be apart of this! All this facility does is sell off beautiful Pokemon and kill off the ones that aren't wanted! It's already taken the lived of my mum and sister for Arceus' sake!"**  
**

Aqua stepped forward and reached her paw out "You're not alone Surge, you have us to talk to." She said.

Surge looked back at Aqua, his eyes filling with fresh tears "Thank you Aqua."

As the night drew on Ember and Skye settled themselves back in for another sleep as Surge turned back to the center of the room.

"Hey Surge!" Aqua called as Surge turned around to face her "If you want, you can talk to me about anything that troubled you."

Surge smiled at her "I'd like that."

* * *

_**Oooh drama! Okay so there's Surge's back story :) I know it's a little over-dramatic but I can't help it ehe. If you want to submit in an OC then this is your last chance! Once chapter 6 is uploaded I won't be taking anymore submissions. Feel free to submit in more then one OC if you wish :) And don't forget to leave a review! :)**_

_**Flia xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! Sorry for not updating as quick as I normally do but with school and shiz I haven't found the time! Apologies! Btw all OC submissions are from now on closed and I will not be taking any more! Other then that have a wonderful read! :)**_

_**I still don't know who owns Pokemon, but it ain't me!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - We'll Find Her!**

Tyrone's eyes slowly fluttered open, he stared into the middle of the now extinguished fire pit.

"Morning sunshine." Blaze grumbled.

"Oh, so it wasn't a dream..." Tyrone mumbled to himself as he groggily sat up, he looked around him but found no signs of the second Pokemon that had joined him. "Where's the Staraptor?" He asked Blaze.

"I do have a name you know!"

Tyrone looked up to see the Staraptor landing in front of him and fold his wings, Tyrone scratched his arms in embarrassment as he mumbled an apology.

"Oh you're fine! It's Star by the way." Star smiled warmly.

Tyrone sheepishly laughed as he felt a low grumble grow louder in his stomach. Star noticed this and tried to bite back a chuckle.

"Tyrone, please tell me that was your stomach!" He laughed.

Tyrone smirked as he rubbed his empty stomach "Yes, I haven't eaten in about four days!"

Star smiled "Well there is a berry bush nearby, I think we're all due for a feed." He laughed as he took off to the skies.

Blaze watched Star fly away and he turned to Tyrone "Keep this in mind Tyrone, **_don't_ **stand in my way while we're on the road."

Tyrone tilted his head as he quizzically studied Blaze "You don't like me very much don't you."

Blaze snorted "I don't know you well enough to say anything about that." He stated "I just know that if we end up in any form of trouble it'll be because of you and your inexperience." He snorted.

Tyrone opened his mouth to reply but Star had landed with a branch full of berries in his mouth. He dropped the berries into the middle and motioned for the others to join him. Tyrone hungrily eyed the berries as he bounded towards them, he began to stuff the berries bunch by bunch into his mouth. once he had finished he sat back down rubbing his stomach.

"That is by far the quickest I've ever seen anyone eat a Blak berry bush." Star commented chuckling.

Tyrone grinned as he lay down and faced Blaze "Do you think we'll find them?" He asked with a sigh.

Star flashed Blaze a warning glance as Blaze continued "I can't say for certain if we will find them." He answered acting dead serious "I also can't say for certain _what_ we'll find too."Blaze sighed as he stood up "_If _we are going to find her, we need to strengthen you up Tyrone. I say strengthen because I am not a grass type."

Tyrone and Star watched Blaze as he sniffed the air, he then turned and jumped through a nearby bush. Tyrone and Star all heard a growl followed closely by a squeal. They rushed through the bush to find Blaze comfortably pinning down a squirming Stantler.

"The key to any form of combat Tyrone is to always listen and try to connect with your surroundings. Whether it be a forest, beach or at the base of a volcano you must try to get a feel for your area." He informed as he released the Stantler.

Star laughed "You're so full of it Blaze!"

Blaze raised an eyebrow quizzically at Star "How so?"

"When I first met you, you couldn't even take down a Vileplume! Now you're talking about 'getting a feel for the surroundings', you do know that he needs experience before he can even jump into a battle of any kind." Star chuckled as he playfully whacked Blaze on the head.

Blaze mock snorted "I _do_ realize this birdbrain, I'm just giving him useful tips."

Tyrone chuckled as he stepped over to the flowing river behind Blaze, he sipped the water as he then turned back to Blaze "Blaze, how did you know the Stantler was even there?" He asked.

Blaze chuckled "Like I said, once you get a feel a connection to the earth you can properly time your moves and actions. I'll teach you once we get moving."

"I also hear that Arcanine's have acute hearing." Star raised his brow at him.

"That's not the point!" Blaze quickly cut him off "The point is I've trained myself to be able to attack from all angles in order to defend myself."

"All to do with _experience_" Star added "We've been hunting these guys down for _years_, Tyrone literally just joined us last night."

Tyrone felt his ears suddenly droop "With that said, how will I know I'll find Aqua." He flopped back and dropped his head.

Blaze sat next to him "Listen Tyrone, we will find her. I promise you."

Tyrone snorted "Blaze you were right, I couldn't even fight off a Venemoth for Mews sake!"

Blaze laughed "It's only your first day! Once you get yourself trained up you'll be able to take down a Blastoise! Sure, Star and I have the experience but you have the _heart_."

"We'll find her Tyrone" Star spoke "I promise."

* * *

"Aqua wake up!"

Aqua groggily awoke to find Ember shaking her awake.

"Ember! Look how early it is!" She cried out.

"Look!" Ember exclaimed.

Aqua looked forward to find that she was now sharing the cell with three new Pokemon. The three young Pokemon were all huddled together and looked absolutely frightened.

"They must've been moved in here while we were sleeping." Ember stated as she moved towards them. "Hello kids."

"Hey! Who're you calling a kid?!"

Ember, Aqua and Skye all turned to see a young shiny Zorua growl at them, Ember laughed as she stared at the young Zorua.  
"Oh my god, she's adorable!" Ember hysterically squealed.

Aqua stepped forward "So, what are your names?" She asked the three new additions.

The Zorua almost immediately proudly stepped forward "My names Hydia, I'm the leanest, meanest Zorua around. AND I'm a shiny hence why I look really cool!" She proudly stated.

Ember flew into another round of hysterical laughs as the second Pokemon shyly approached, a Shiny Eevee approached Aqua "I'm Tay." She quietly said as Aqua looked into her eyes. "Oh, before you ask I'm a little blind." Tay quietly said as she rubbed her eyes. "Well, not blind but my vision can get a little cloudy." Aqua stared into her eyes to see that that where usually black iris' lay were grey clouded eyes.

Aqua turned to the third Pokemon and gasped. "You're a-a Mew?"

"Well, not really. More of a baby kinda." A baby Mew appeared from behind Tay and floated her way towards Skye. She nestled herself in Skye's plumage as she continued "I got taken away from my mummy you see." She spoke in a unfamiliar British accent. "While mummy was out gathering berries these weird Pokemon appeared. They were nothing I'd ever seen, they were walking on two legs and they looked really ugly. I tried to fly away but this giant sack looking thing swallowed me up and then I woke up here. I'm Tres-Rose by the way, but you can call me Rose."

"Did this happen to you guys as well?" Ember asked.

"Well, I got stolen by my trainer.' Hydia spoke up "My trainer Byumi was playing with me and I ran into the bushes as we were playing hide and seek and a Venemoth snatched me up and put me to sleep with 'Sleep Powder'. Next thing I knew I woke up in a holding cage with Tay and Rose and then we got slung into this hell hole."

Ember nodded as Tay spoke up "I was just foraging for some Nanab berries when I too felt something snatch me away. Although I felt a psychic aura lift me up and place me into a travelling cage."

"You poor things." Aqua stated as she sat beside Tay and wrapped her tail around her, Ember sat next to Hydia and wrapped one of her tails around her.

"I miss mummy." Rose sobbed as she rubbed her face into Skye's feathers.

* * *

_**Okay so I got lazy in the end ehe but oh well you'll live. I'll update as soon as I can!**_

_**Tay the Shiny Eevee belongs to PsychicEevee0103  
Hydia the Shiny Zorua belongs to VictiniReshi54  
Rose the baby Mew belongs to Diamondzcraft**_

_**Thank you everyone who reviews! I love you all! Also all submissions for OC's are now cancelled.**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Flia xx**_


End file.
